


Sexiversary

by NSFAnyoneReally



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Babygirl Reader, Blow Jobs, Daddy Dom Si Cheng | WinWin, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Kinda Creampie, Kinda not, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub Reader, use condoms kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFAnyoneReally/pseuds/NSFAnyoneReally
Summary: Daddy WinWin has something special planned for the anniversary of when you two first had sex.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Female Reader, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Original Female Character(s), Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Sexiversary

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all like this, lemme know. If you don’t, still lemme know because I like criticism.

Sicheng was always late. He either practiced too long, or fell asleep after practice, which always left you alone and craving to be touched. Tonight, however, was different, it was the anniversary of when you two had *finally* slept together, and he had promised something special for tonight. 

You hadn’t even heard the door open, so when large soft hands slipped in front of your eyes, your heart leapt out of your chest, sending you yelping and bolting off the couch. Falling on your butt you whip around to see none other than the man of the night, doubled over and laughing. 

“What the fuck Sicheng?!” It was intended to sound more angry, but winds up mostly a squeak, earning you more laughter. 

“I’m sorry babygirl, I could have sworn you heard me.” He finally musters in between deep breaths, while trying to stop his laughter. 

“Well I didn’t! And you could have killed me!” You narrow your eyes, placing your elbows on top of your knees, laying your chin on the backs of your hands and pushing out your bottom lip, effectively pouting up at the man before you. 

It’s only then that you get a good look at the perpetrator. His dark hair is pushed back and parted to the left with a few strands falling over his strong brows. The black dress shirt has the top 3 buttons undone showing off his collar bones and a silver chain around his pretty neck, topped off by his leather jacket that he likes to wear to watch you melt. And, of course, his usual skinny black jeans have his shirt tucked into the front of them. He is a sight to behold, and you feel yourself staring longer than you intended to. 

The second he catches you eyeing him up and down, is the second a little shiver runs down your spine. A predatory smirk spreading across his full lips accompanied by a lifted brow, as he returns the favor by looking you up and down while snagging his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Let’s get you into something more fit for the evening babygirl.” He slightly tugs on that bottom lip and holds up a bag that you hadn’t seen beforehand. 

It’s pink and white and from a store you shop at regularly. Sicheng steps around the couch and walks towards you, lifting you from your spot on the floor and kisses the end of your nose. 

“I have something fun planned tonight. I hope you’re ready.” He smirks at you and places a chaste kiss to the corner of your mouth, slinking his arm around your waist and guiding you to your shared bedroom. 

The second the door is closed, the atmosphere changes. Sicheng’s eyes go dark and narrow, as he lifts his chin to look down at you, making you feel small, before speaking just above a whisper “stand right here babygirl.” He walks around you in a small circle, grazing his fingertips along your waist and then walks to the bed. 

He places the small bag down, slipping his hand inside and pulling out a lacy, strappy little neglige, with panties to match. 

Silently slipping out of his shoes, with the outfit in hand and walks over to you, trailing his finger down your spine, pulling lightly on your black collar, and nuzzling his nose into the crook of your neck. Pressing his lips to the shell of your ear and holding the lingerie out in front of you, he whispers

“Put this on. Slowly. And look at me.” 

It’s stern and soft and sending delicious shivers all over your heated skin. 

Sicheng walks backwards to the bed as you turn to face him, cheeks tinged pink and shaky hands. He slips the jacket off his broad shoulders and slumps it over the arm of the dark leather chair to his left without breaking eye contact. Folding his arms, Sicheng lifts a brow at you and juts his chin up, motioning for you to begin. 

Keeping one hand wrapped around the lingerie you begin to slowly undress, beginning with your tank top. Slipping your shaking fingers, that have turned cold from anxiety, under the hem you lift up, exposing your midriff and creating ripples of goosebumps. You bite your lip as you slip the top over your head and let it pool to the floor, locking eyes with Sicheng who is now leaning back on his hands, legs splayed wide, showing off the impressive bulge in his tight jeans. 

He smirks at you again, tipping his head to the side as you unclasp your bra sliding the straps down your arms, and freeing your breasts. You gasp lightly as the cold air brushes your already stiffened nipples. 

Licking your lips your hands travel down your abdomen to the top of your shorts. Hooking your thumbs around the waistband, you pull down, agonizingly slow, seeing a small wet spot and remembering briefly that you opted to not wear underwear today, and Sicheng quickly realizes this too judging by the sharp inhale in front of you. 

Your whole body is on fire, and you feel like you could melt at any second, as you step out of your shorts and kick them to the side, completely exposed to your lover, who takes you in with dark lust filled eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful babygirl” he says low and deep, tongue slipping along his bottom lip, a thrill runs through you seeing him this affected by your nakedness. 

Taking your boost of confidence in stride, you begin to run your hands over your skin slowly, fluttering your eyelids when your fingertips graze your hardened nipples, and biting your lip when your lovers nostrils flare. 

Ghosting over your ribs, your hands travel lower, pressing lightly into the skin, dimpling it. Reaching your pelvis you grin at the man seated in front of you, deciding that now is the right time to put on your little outfit. 

Seeing impatience flowering in Sicheng’s eyes, you move a little quicker, slipping the black lace panties up your legs, taking care to not dip them directly into your soaked core to avoid them already getting dirty. 

You pull the lace top on, admiring the fabric against your skin, scratchy in some spots, but for the most part it’s comfortable, and looks really good judging by the low groan that slips from your lover’s lips. 

“Mmm perfect. Now touch yourself for Daddy, babygirl.” 

Your breath hitches as the words leave his lips. 

“I wanna see you touch yourself in your gift.” 

Furrowing your brows, and nibbling on your lip, you wonder where your confidence from a second ago went when your blood runs cold in your veins. 

The two of you have experimented a lot in the bedroom, but this is something new and taboo to you. 

“Touch yourself like you do when Daddy is gone for a long time.” He says gently coaxing you out of your own head. 

Closing your eyes you take a couple deep breaths letting it out through your nose. Collecting yourself.

Opening your eyes slowly and looking directly into Sicheng’s, you lift one hand to your breast cupping it, grazing your sensitive nipple through the lace and gasping at the new sensation the fabric creates. 

“Good girl” Sicheng drawls, now cupping his bulge through his jeans. 

Taking another deep breath, you slip your hand into the elastic band on your lace panties, feeling your own heat hit your fingertips and causing your heart to beat harder in your chest. Moaning softly you roll your nipple in between two fingers, plucking gently as your other hand slips further into the lace panties. Finding that sensitive bud, you rub your fingertips in small circles, biting your lip and rolling your head back, you pull on your nipple, squeezing harder. 

“That’s is baby. Just like that.” Breathy praises pass his lips. 

You lift your head up just enough to see that Sicheng is now stroking along his bulge slowly, never taking his eyes off of you. It sparks that confidence again making you whine quietly and bite down on your swollen bottom lip. 

You spread your legs a bit more, bending your knees and run your other hand from your breast, down your waist and slip it past the one in your panties, finding the entrance of your soaking wet core. 

“Fuck baby. You look so fucking good.” Sicheng’s voice is strained and breathy, and it only spurs you on more. 

Sliding two fingers inside your pussy, you whimper, finding that sweet spot easily. You pick up the pace of your fingers on your clit and curl your fingers inside yourself moaning high and dropping your head forward, feeling that tight curl of pleasure in your belly. 

“D-Daddy I’m gon-“ 

Your words are left hanging in the air as long arms wrap around your waist, and you’re being tossed onto your back, landing on the soft blanket on your bed. Sicheng lands on top of you, smirking and grabs your sides tightly, sliding you up the blanket towards the headboard. 

“I said I had something special planned tonight didn’t I babygirl?” He says cooly, while lifting one of your arms above your head, and securing your wrist in a cuff that you swear wasn’t there a second ago. The soft fur and cold leather feel nice against your over heated skin, and you whimper as he secures your other wrist. 

Sicheng sits straddling your waist as he takes in his handy work: your hair fanned out unceremoniously on the pillows behind you, soft skin flushed and dotted in goosebumps, your bottom lip swollen and red from biting it, wrists secured to the headboard, and your lingerie splayed out on your sides like a tiny see through dress. 

Scooting down your body he stops at your thighs and bites his lip grinning. 

“You look so perfect like this, I could just eat you up” he trails off as mischief lights up his darkened eyes. 

Sicheng leans down and crashes his lips to yours, the soft fullness of them makes you moan into his mouth which he swallows and slips his tongue in to dance with yours, fast and needy, as if wanting to swallow you whole. Winding his hands up into the top of your lingerie, he cups your breast and deepens the kiss, making you whine as he pulls your bottom lip in between his teeth. 

You try to wiggle from your restraints as he rolls a stiffened nub between his fingers, pulling it roughly sending jolts of pleasure straight to your neglected pussy. You throw your head back, breaking the kiss, whining a high pitched “Daddyyy” as your back arches and grinds your pelvis up into your lover. 

The oversensitivity has you close to cumming from just having your nipples played with and he knows it, but he only smirks at you pinching your other nipple hard, and biting your lip as your body arches into him again. 

Intense pressure from your stolen orgasm comes creeping back, setting your groin on fire, coiling tight and hot, and you writhe making the chain on your cuffs rattle as you pull on them again, trying desperately to wiggle away from Sicheng and the torture he’s inflicting on your overly sensitive nipples. 

He envelops your mouth again, tongue delving deep, groaning as your thigh grazes the bottom of his balls. 

Letting go of your nipples, effectively thwarting another orgasm, he breaks the kiss, watching as a thin strand of saliva breaks and lands on your chin. Staring down at you Sicheng quirks an eyebrow at how fucked out you look already. 

“Oh babygirl you’re so perfect” he coos sweetly, leaning down to pepper kisses along your jaw, down your neck and chest, sucking little purple marks into your skin, sliding his body down yours until his knees meet your ankles. 

He leans up, admiring you with dark heavy lidded eyes, hands pressed firmly on your thighs. 

His eyes trail down your body, landing on the little black panties, smiling devilishly as he traces a finger over the material, ghosting across your swollen clit and making you whine. 

“I can feel how wet you are from outside your panties babygirl, do you want Daddy that bad?” He tuts at you, voice dropping an octave sending shivers down your spine, fake pout prominent on his lips. 

“Y-yes pleeeeasee Daddyyy!” Whining your response as sweetly as you can, praying for mercy, praying for him to actually touch you and stop this torture. 

“Well since you asked so nicely” Sicheng blinks slowly, cocks his head to the side and smirks, plunging two of his long fingers knuckle deep inside your soaked pussy without warning. 

Arching your back you yell out, at the sudden intrusion and stretch as he curls them up, hitting your g-spot directly. He groans lowly as you clench around his fingers. 

“So perfect for Daddy. So wet and needy.” Sicheng hums, placing his other hand flat on your abdomen, applying pressure while his fingers curl inside you. 

He wriggles his fingers in a wave motion, while keeping them curled to hit right where you need them. His two hands working you quickly to your high again. 

Turning your head, you nibble on your bicep, trying hard not to scream while pleasure floods your veins, muscles in your belly contracting. 

Sicheng pushes harder on your pelvis and pulls his other hand back and forth, fingers beckoning you. 

“Cum for Daddy babygirl, you earned it.” He pushes his fingers deeper inside you and it’s all you need to fall apart. A silent scream present on your slack lips as white hot electricity floods your veins. 

Pulling hard on your restraints, which are definitely going to bruise, your muscles flex tighter, lifting your pelvis higher and then slamming it back down onto the bed as a clear liquid gushes out from between your thighs, coating Sicheng’s fingers and soaking the blanket under you. He works you down from your high cooing gently, as blood rushes in your ears. 

Moaning softly, you finally pry your eyes open and peer down, breath hitching as you watch your lover clean your juices off his fingers with his skilled tongue. He catches you staring and quirks an eyebrow.

“That’s my good babygirl, are you ready for Daddy’s cock now?” Sicheng smirks at how your eyes widen, and your head bobs quickly in agreement. 

Your eyes travel downward, biting down on your lip, quickly realizing that he kicked his jeans and underwear off somewhere along the line, and is now pumping his thick cock up and down. 

“Daddy, I wanna touch you.” You whimper, jutting out your bottom lip and wiggling in your cuffs, hoping that he takes pity on you. 

Pausing for a second and looking you straight in the eye, he makes his decision clear by climbing back up your body and straddling your chest. His hard cock just inches away from you, has your mouth watering. 

“Is this what you want babygirl?” He smiles, gripping his cock tight at the base and tapping the against your swollen lips. 

Nodding, you slip your tongue out to lick the slit at the tip, eliciting a deep growl from your lover that travels straight to your throbbing pussy. 

Staring straight back at him you grin, slurring out your best “yes Daddy”. 

Sicheng’s little pink tongue pokes out, wetting the corner of his mouth as he lifts the back of your head. 

Groaning a deep “open wide baby.” He angles his cock directly to the back of your throat and pushes into you, inhaling sharply when you choke around him, nose brushing his pubic bone. 

The weight of it on your tongue makes you feel full, as you should. 

Sicheng’s cock is beautiful, not super veiny, but long and thick, with a plump head that is always much more sensitive than you’re used to. It makes sucking him off a lot of fun, watching him come undone, listening to his little moans and groans. And right now, that’s what you’re aiming for, letting him guide your head where he wants it, you hollow out your cheeks, sucking him in as far as you can. 

“Fuck baby, just like that” 

Sicheng flexes his hips forward, moaning a little higher when you choke around him again. 

Letting go of your head, he forces you to keep it up yourself while he reaches over to uncuff your wrists, gently kissing the marks left behind, breath hitching with every bob of your head. The second he lets go of your wrist, your wrap it around his cock, stroking where your mouth won’t reach, leaving no skin untouched. 

Swirling your tongue around his sensitive head causes him to lean on the headboard moaning low and loud, eyes fluttering. Pulling back with a lewd pop you look up at him through your eyelashes. 

“Do you like that Daddy?” 

He gasps, breathing deeply before responding. 

“Mhmm ye-yeah babygirl, Da-Daddy ohhh-” 

You twist your hand up to the tip, making his voice catch in his throat. 

“Fuck! Daddy loves it so m-much” he chokes out, dropping his head on his forearm that’s braced on the headboard, taking a ragged breath. 

Swallowing him again, you hollow out your cheeks sucking gently on the head, and twisting your hand down his shaft, milking precum down the back of your throat. Moaning around his cock, forces a deep growl from Sicheng as he reaches down to the back of your head and pushes deep into your throat. 

“Take it- ah fuck- take it all babygirl” he moans, tightening his grip in your hair. 

Rocking his hips forward he gags you on his cock until you’re sputtering and choking, spit dripping down your chin. 

“Fuck! I want more of you babygirl!” 

Sicheng yanks his cock out of your mouth and stands up on the bed, admiring how you wipe the saliva off your chin and suck it off your fingers. 

Groaning, he quickly pulls his shirt off, discarding it with the rest of the clothing that’s strewn about, and you can’t help but stare, biting down on your swollen bottom lip. 

No matter how long you two have been together, his toned body never ceases to make you needy. He’s tall and lean, with gorgeous proportions and a speckling of body hair that just serves as the cherry on top. 

Before you have too much time to stare, Sicheng drops back down onto the bed between your knees and spreads your legs wide. Pulling the lace panties down your legs and tossing them to the side, he slips his fingers inside you once again, curling them forward. Palm flat against your clit, he lifts his arm bouncing your whole body, and stimulating your g-spot directly. 

“F-fuck! D-Da-Daddyyy” you screw your eyes shut, dropping your chin to your chest and moan loudly. 

He moves faster, making your whole body flood with pleasure as squelching sounds fill the room, and it doesn’t take long before you’re screaming your lovers name as clear fluid coats his hand. 

He doesn’t let you finish coming down from your high before he’s slamming his cock into you, making you scream again. 

“Fuck babygirl! You’re so tight!” Sicheng moans as he leans up, pulling your thighs over his hips, bunching your lingerie around your waist, and seating your ass in his lap. 

Being overstimulated from your orgasm has your legs shaking, and tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as Sicheng fucks into you. His hands firmly on your ass bouncing you on his cock, hitting deep inside your abused little cunt. He sets a fast pace, keeping his firm hold on you, dimpling your flesh, and leaving little crescent shapes from his nails. It only takes a few thrusts before you’re clenching around him already, making him moan languidly and drop his head forward, dark hair plastered to his forehead. 

“That’s it babygirl, cum all over Daddy’s cock” Sicheng moans, bouncing you harder as your orgasm hits, tearing through your body like a hot knife, screaming his name while sparks run through your veins. 

He fucks you through your orgasm, keeping his deep fast pace. 

“Da-ah-Daddy it’s too-fuck- it’s too much-“ you whine, screwing your eyes shut as the pressure builds in your belly again. 

It hurts, but it feels so good, and you writhe in his grip tears spilling down the sides of your face. 

“One more babygirl.” Sicheng groans deeply. “Can you cum one more time for Daddy? -shit- You’re doing so good.” Obscene sounds fill the air around you as he thrusts up to meet your hips. 

The pressure breaks, and your entire body goes rigid, muscles clenched as tight as they can go as your lover pounds into you. His deep moans are the last thing you hear as your orgasm hits. Blood rushing in your ears you feel another gush of fluid between your thighs, much more powerful and messy than the last, soaking you and your lover. 

Sicheng slows his pace, coaxing you down from your back to back orgasms. Massaging your flesh where his fingers have left marks and moaning softly. 

“Fuck- babygirl” he grunts, bouncing his hips, cumming deep inside you before slipping his cock out and stroking the rest onto your belly. 

Slumping forward onto your chest, he nuzzles into the crook of your neck as both of you catch your breath, hearts pounding almost in unison. 

The sound of his deep voice rouses you from your sated state, and you turn your head to see him staring back at you from the side of the bed. 

“You did so good babygirl. Let’s get us cleaned up hmm?” 

Peering down you furrow your brows at the drying white streaks on your stomach. Sicheng chuckles. 

“I didn’t want you to be the only one that made a mess. So I came in you and on you.” Laughing when you roll your eyes. 

“Come on, the bath is ready, and I need to change these sheets.” Kissing you as he lifts you out of the bed and helps you to the bathroom on your wobbly legs, he nuzzles into your neck and whispers sweetly.

”Happy sexiversary babygirl, I love you”


End file.
